


Let You Down

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Angst, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, M/M, Miscommunication, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: There are three options they're given to get out of the trap. They can kiss, they can have sex, or they confess their truest feelings to each other.Tenzo is willing to try.Kakashi is not.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "being trapped together in a magic room that won't let you or your companion(s) leave unless you [hug/kiss/have sex/confess your deepest darkest secret/etc.]". 
> 
> For some reason this prompt inspired me to write angst, and is also the most dysfunctional thing I've written for their relationship. So, yeah.

"We're stuck." Kakashi dropped against the door, shut his eyes in frustration as he slid down it. They'd tried everything, pointedly ignoring the instructions left for them in the room. 'Doing one of the three following things will make the door open: you kiss, you have sex or you confess your truest feelings to each other.' Any sort of instructions left in a trap like this would surely be a further trap. It was logical. 

There didn't seem to be any other way out, though. Tenzo crept over, on his knees, to where Kakashi was slumped against the door. It wasn't defeat but frustration on Kakashi's face. Tenzo understood it, didn't want to be trapped here any more than Kakashi did. Still. 

"So, the instructions."

"Come on, you can't believe they would give us instructions to get out of here that'd work?" It seemed deeply unlikely that any trap set up to capture two ANBUs like them would give them such an obvious out. Their eyes met, Tenzo's gaze serious against Kakashi's disbelief. 

"Senpai, if they've given us a way to get out, we should try it." Tenzo squashed down his own fears, tried to be sensible, rational, ignored his nerves. If he'd ever thought about how he wanted to be with Kakashi his answer would have been, without a doubt, not like this. 

"No way. It's either to gain blackmail material, or to make us uncomfortable and strain our relationship and trust before they start the torture." Kakashi was right. Completely right, everything they'd ever been trained for said this was a set-up. Yet Tenzo couldn't help but wonder, looking down at his hands to avoid Kakashi's piercing gaze. The room was so well secured, he didn't know if there was any other way to get out. 

"...Senpai." Tenzo dared to look up again. This time it wasn't just disbelief in Kakashi's eyes. Something deeper was lurking there too. Fear. "We can just try it. It doesn't have to mean anything." Kakashi sighed, leaned his head back against the metal of the door that refused to budge, his eyes shut to avoid Tenzo's gaze. 

"Please don't make me hurt you like this. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you like this." 

"You wouldn't be-"

"I would." His hands moved to cover his face as he took a deep breath. "I really hoped you wouldn't force me to do this. I thought you'd be sensible about it." Kakashi dropped his hands and looked at him with resignation that made his heart drop too. "Guess it's already too late for that. I'm sorry, Tenzo. I can't give you what you want." 

If it was too late, then there was nothing left to lose. If Kakashi knew how he felt, then he might as well go for it, he was being rejected either way. If it got them out of here, it'd be worth nursing a broken heart for. Tenzo steadied himself and shuffled up closer to Kakashi. Closer and closer, until Kakashi was pressed up against the door and couldn't move away from him. If he wanted to flee, he could have. Kakashi bested him in every sparring match they'd ever had. 

"Tenzo." 

"Sorry, Kakashi-senpai." He pulled down Kakashi's mask. It was the moment he'd always wondered about, what he'd see, how he'd feel finally seeing the rest of Kakashi's face. It was bleaker than he'd ever imagined. Kakashi didn't look pleased like he'd dared to imagined. He did look beautiful, just like as he'd imagined he always was under the mask, just like the rest of him. But the expression didn't match. He looked scared. Of what exactly? From the way Kakashi took his hands, it didn't feel like it was him, even as they shook as they held onto his hands. 

"Don't hurt yourself like this." Too late. Tenzo leaned in despite the warning and kissed Kakashi like he'd dreamed of doing for years. Kakashi made a noise of distress against his lips, before Tenzo reached up to tilt his chin. His hands brushing along his jawline, trying to get Kakashi to let him in.

For a moment, he did. For a moment Kakashi returned it before pulling back, pushing him back forcefully. One hand hiking his mask back up as his face flushed. 

"See, it didn't work. Stop being an idiot." 

"I love you." Kakashi's face dropped, his hands moved to cover his face. Tenzo tried to move one of them away from his face and Kakashi smacked his hand away. 

"You idiot. You absolute fool. If you love me, you'll die. I can't lose anyone else." The despair leaking into Kakashi's voice, even as he tried to restrain it, stabbed him as much as the words did. 

A click, and the door fell open. Kakashi fell with it, his support gone, onto the floor as it opened outwards. He jumped up onto his feet, back turned to Tenzo. Wouldn't look at him, even as the curve of his back made Tenzo ache to touch him. 

"I can't love you, it's a death wish. Forget it. I'm not worth loving. I'll ask for your transfer as soon as we get back." Tenzo scrambled up to his feet, grabbed Kakashi's arm as he walked through the open door, pulled him back. 

"Please don't-"

"It's for your own good. Trust me." Kakashi pushed him away again, didn't let him see his face. Tenzo felt his heart breaking. Not for himself. He could have put up with that, Kakashi rejecting him because he wasn't interested. It would have felt awful, but he could respect it, it'd be Kakashi's choice. This wasn't that. 

"It doesn't have to be like that. Kakashi-senpai, please give me a chance." Kakashi turned to him, angry, pulled him out of the room by his under-shirt. He hadn't seen Kakashi this angry, this upset before, refused to give into it like he knew Kakashi expected him to. This wasn't Kakashi messing with him, teasing him. This was far more serious than that. 

"Yeah? What makes you so much better than everyone else? What makes you so special that you'll live when the very best of us died?"

"Nothing. But if you fear death more than you love life, you might as well be dead." Tenzo regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It wouldn't mean the same to Kakashi as to him. What they'd both lost was too different to understand each other. Tenzo had no memories and Kakashi had nothing but memories. Kakashi recoiled, as if he'd slapped him in the face. He might as well have. "I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I might as well be dead." That fake smile, eyes curved up into it. 

"That's not what I meant!"

"If not, you should mean it." Kakashi turned away, fled up the corridor before Tenzo could stop him. 

"Kakashi-senpai!" 

"Forget it." The distant voice called back to him. "Now get over here so we can kill them and get out of here." Tenzo hesitated. Once they were out of here, he'd lose Kakashi forever. The denial of any vulnerability, the transfer, the refusal to talk to him again in an attempt to try to protect him. Kakashi turned back, and even with the distance between them, he could see the defeat in his eyes. It was too late. They'd both already hurt each other, just like Kakashi had feared they would the whole time. "Come on." A hand extended, held out to him. "I didn't refuse you because I want you to die." 

Tenzo took it. Even if Kakashi dropped his hand before he reached him.


End file.
